A Christmas Without Lucy
by JoTracy123
Summary: Its the Tracy's first Christmas without Lucy and Jeff doesn't want to celabrate Christmas until Scott and John have a good chat with their Father. A wee Tracy Story. Happy a happy Christmas everyone and enjoy xxxx


_First Christmas without Lucy_

It was Christmas Eve and Jeff Tracy had never felt so alone, although his whole family was around him, except one person. This would be their first Christmas without his wife; the boys would be without their Mother. This time every year Lucy would have been playing carols on the piano. She'd be in the kitchen helping Grandma with the food.

But this year is so different, if Lucy wasn't there then Jeff just didn't want to celebrate Christmas without her there. Ruth knew that her son was upset so she had offered to take the three youngest to do some shopping and to see Santa. This left 12 year old Scott and 9 year old John with their Father to try and talk him round. If both boys could do that, then Jeff and his two eldest sons would meet Ruth at the mall to visit Santa after she'd done some shopping.

"Daddy, why do you not like Christmas? We do." asked John as he got up onto the sofa to Join his father as he watched the TV. Jeff is still ignoring the fact that his two eldest sons are sitting, waiting on answers.

"Come on Dad we know that Mum is gone, but she wouldn't want us to stop celebrating because she is not here. It's the same with our birthdays. We know its going to be hard for you."

"How am I meant to celebrate Christmas without your Mother, boys. She began all her Christmas shopping at the end of the summer, Christmas was her favourite part of the year along with all your birthdays. She always made a fuss. Now that she isn't here, I can't celebrate Christmas without her."

"Please Dad, we told Grandma if we managed to talk you round, then we would meet her at the mall to go and see Santa with the younger ones. Dad, Mum will be here with us in spirit and she will be making sure that we have a good Christmas."

"Please Daddy; Mummy wouldn't want us to be sad today. She would want you to be happy."

"Okay then, boys, why don't we go and meet your grandmother, you boys are right, your mother would want me to celebrate Christmas, and not be sad about it. When I have five wonderful boys and your Grandmother to get me through tomorrow." said Jeff.

He led Scott and John both out to the car to take them to the mall to meet Ruth.

An hour later Jeff arrived with his two eldest sons at the mall, Jeff pulled out his cell phone to call Ruth to see where she is.

"Hey Mom, I am here with Scott and John, where are you?"

"We are just by the Winter Wonderland, waiting to go in and see Santa. Did Scott and John manage to talk you round, son? I left those two with you for a good reason. said Ruth over the phone, as Jeff arrived with both John and Scott.

"Daddy you are here." said five year old Gordon with a big smile on his face. Jeff lifted him into his arms as Grandma had Alan in the buggy.

"Okay, everyone, we are up next to see Santa. Jefferson, could you take all the shopping to the car, while the boys go and see Santa? After we get the boys to bed tonight, you and I are going to have a serous talk."

Once all the boys got to see Santa, Grandma and Jeff took them home, and got them settled for bed. Ruth made coffees for both her and Jeff. She needed to talk to Jeff about what has been going on due to its being his first Christmas without his wife being there.

"Mom, why did you leave both Scott and John with me? You knew that I would come round, but you kept my older sons here to talk me round." said Jeff.

"Jeff, you needed your older sons to rescue you from the depression that you have been suffering from this past six months. Yes, they know that their mother has gone and they saw that you were upset, you have five wonderful boys who love you, no matter what, son. I am very proud of Scott and John as they did manage to put a smile back on your face. Now why don't you go and get your Santa outfit on, and put these presents out for your boys. I will go and check up on the boys."

"Okay Mom, and thanks." said Jeff.

While Jeff was getting ready, Ruth heads up the stairs to check on all her Grandsons. When she gets upstairs, she sees that Virgil hasn't fallen asleep, but is on his bed breaking his wee heart. Ruth walks into her grandson's bedroom to find out what is wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, little man? Are you not excited about Christmas?"

"I am, but I don't think that Daddy loves me any more. He gives hugs to the others, so why isn't he doing that with me. I feel sad."

"Oh sweetheart, your Father does love you. He may not show it to you at times, but he does love you very much."

"You know, both Scott and John managed to talk your Father into meeting us all at the mall. If he didn't love you, then he wouldn't have been there for you and the babies. Both your older brothers rescued your Father from not wanting to celebrate Christmas." Just as Ruth is talking to Virgil, Jeff reappears round his son's bedroom door.

"Mom, is Virgil alright?"

"I'm going to go and check on the others now. In the mean time, you need to talk to this wee man here. Son, he thinks that you don't love him any more."

"Okay, Mom." said Jeff, as he sat himself on Virgil's bed to talk to his middle son.

"Just reassure him, Jeff, he needs you." said Ruth, as she left to check on the others.

"Why do you think that I didn't love you, Virgil? All of you boys are my world and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ever since Mommy has gone, you haven't given me any hugs. I did tell Santa earlier that all I wanted to hear was my Daddy say that he loves me. He asked me if I wanted anything else for Christmas and I said no. I just wanted to hear you say that you love me." said 8 year old Virgil.

"Hey, come here, of course I love you, now, why don't we get you back into bed for Santa coming? After all, he won't come unless you are all asleep. The quicker you get to sleep, the quicker morning will come. I love you Virgil."

The End


End file.
